


Emails

by kate882



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emails, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so I keep emailing you by mistake" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Subject: Help!

Gwen, I missed my art class last week and I got back and I feel like I might as well have missed the second coming of Christ for how big of a deal my teacher is making out of it. We started a new project and I missed a quiz. You’ve got the same teacher, right? Can I borrow your notes? Please get back to me soon.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Help!

I think you’ve got the wrong email. Unless I’m severely mistaken, I’m not a girl named Gwen, nor am I in an art class. Good luck though.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Help!

Sorry about that. Your email is one letter off from her’s. The only difference is that you have an S at the end of Names and she doesn’t.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Help!

Well, that explains why I couldn’t use that one when I made this account. And it’s no problem. Have fun with your art stuff.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Subject: No.

How the hell do you even sign someone up for a school play, and get them the part, without them auditioning? You’re supposed to be my sweet and pure friend who does no wrong. So, why am I Merlin in the school play?! How am I Merlin in the school play?! I agreed to help you on set design, not to dress up like an old man in front of the school!

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

Hey, wrong email again. But when you find out, can you tell me how one dose get a lead role in a play without meaning to, because I’m actually a bit curious about that. Hope you can act.

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

Have a friend who is head of the drama department and in charge of casting. Apparently they trust her enough to take her word for it.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

Look on the bright side. You’ll probably get the question in your email name answered by playing one of the best known sorcerers.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

You’re mocking me. I feel mocked. I hope your friends force you into something soon.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

I have a step sister to do that to me already. I’m currently on my way to watch the dance team’s performance.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

Have fun.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

The subject has never been more relevant in this conversation.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: No.

Sucks to be you then.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Subject: Camelot will burn.

Gwen, make it stop. My literature teacher won’t leave me alone now that we’ve started the king Arthur unit! I just want to pass this class. I don’t want to keep being asked for ‘Merlin’s opinion on the matter’.  

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Camelot will burn.

Don’t most people use cellphones? Can’t you just text Gwen? Although, considering she cast you as Merlin, I’m not sure she’s the one you should be asking for help on the matter.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Camelot will burn.

Most people do have cellphones. But Gwen has a text limit, so I just email her so that she can use it on her boyfriend. She says I’m good enough for instant response, but I’m not going to be the reason she can’t talk with him towards the end of the month when she’s at her text limit.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Camelot will burn.

Fair enough reasoning I suppose. So, if this is going to be a regular thing can you at least explain your email to me? What is the purpose behind the question?

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Subject: Email Explanation.

I actually forgot that we don’t know each other. Right, so my name is Merlin. Which is why Gwen cast me for that roll, and why my literature teacher is currently harassing me. Speaking of which, what class are you not paying attention to so that you can email strangers? As you can imagine, I get a lot of magic jokes. But there are so many different variations of how magic is presented in different stories that jokes can vary. So, I used to look into different magic stuff, I’ve become quite good at a few magic tricks, and thought it was ridiculous how many different ways there are to present the concept of magic. And thus this phrase was born. As your email says, there aren’t any good names left, so I just went for this one.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Subject: The Math Gods Are Displeased With Me

Your parents and mine would probably get along when it comes to naming their kids. My name is Arthur. I’m sure when my class starts on Camelot next week, I’m going to be suffering a similar situation to yours. I am currently tuning out trig because I think I will die, or kill someone, if I have to look at one more graph. I thought this class was going to just be triangles. We’ve had _one_ unit with triangles.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: The Math Gods Are Displeased With Me

Don’t even talk to me about trig. I have AP calculus next period because I’m an idiot who signed up for that. We’re hardly ever even allowed to use a calculator.

 

To: [WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com](mailto:WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com)

From: [NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com](mailto:NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com)

Re: Subject: The Math Gods Are Displeased With Me

From Arthur’s teacher: Please refrain from messaging my students during class. The Math Gods really are displeased.

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Subject: Am I allowed to miss an art show that I’m in?

So, the bus apparently broke down???? How much trouble do you think I’m going to be in? Gwen, just kill me. It’s a grade for me to be there.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Am I allowed to miss an art show that I’m in?

Still not Gwen. Don’t you know people who can drive?

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Am I allowed to miss an art show that I’m in?

Gwaine is the only one who’s got his own car, and he’s already Lance and Gwen’s ride so he doesn’t have time to pick me up.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Re: Subject: Am I allowed to miss an art show that I’m in?

Well, where do you go to school, it’s a school art show right? You said grade. Our classes are following similar schedules so maybe we live close by and I can get you. Or maybe I’ll at least know someone who can?

 

To: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

From: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

Subject: I’d make stranger danger jokes if I didn’t really need a ride.

Avalon High.

 

To: WhatTheHellEvenIsMagic@gmail.com

From: NoGoodNamesLeft@gmail.com

Subject: Holy Shit.

I only live about twenty minutes away from there. We could have met in person weeks ago! Send me your address; I’ll get you to the art show.

 

Not that long after a car pulled into Merlin’s driveway, honking the horn to signal him to come outside. “Hurry up, magic man, we’ve got to get going.” Arthur called when he saw the door opening.

“Who are you calling magic man, princess!” Merlin shot back with a bright grin, before hopping into the passenger seat, quickly buckling his seat belt.

It wasn’t until they were moving that he took a proper look at Arthur. Getting in he’d mostly just glanced to make sure he didn’t look like an internet predator. Now that he was looking though . . . he didn’t need to go to an art show. Arthur was art. Merlin felt the strong urge to draw him, but decided that would probably be weird.

“So, do I get to meet this Gwen that I keep getting mistaken for tonight?” Arthur asked him.

“You most certainly do since she’s also in the art show.”

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Arthur, despite having only ever communicated through email before.

“Whoa! This is amazing!” Arthur said as he looked at Merlin’s work. “That. That is magic. You have to change your email now, you’ve got your answer.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. Like I could find a better email than that not already taken. I’m sticking with it.”

By the end of the night, Arthur had met the whole group and become fast friends with all them as well.

“So, um, are you free Saturday?” Arthur asked, holding the door to the car open for Merlin when it was time to leave.

“Yeah, why?” He asked, as he got into the car.

“I was just wondering if maybe you’d want to get coffee with me. Or something else if you don’t like coffee. But I’d like to go on a date with you.”

Arthur wasn’t looking at Merlin as he spoke, but Merlin figured it was for the best since he could feel his own face heating up. “Sure, sounds like fun. Email me a time and place.”


End file.
